


Gaining Family

by TimeTravelingWriter



Series: Trouble in Paradise [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Harry Hart is Harry Bright, M/M, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Pre-Kingsman: The Secret Service, harry hart and harry bright are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingWriter/pseuds/TimeTravelingWriter
Summary: In all his life Harry never believed that he would have a family but in a flash he gained a daughter and a family. It was wacky, wild, fun, and loving not like his oh so formal self but Harry couldn't have it any better.or How Harry Hart gained a family.





	Gaining Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kingsman, Sherlock, and Mamma Mia! are not created by me. I only burrowed them for a while. Also some of dialogue are directly taken from the first Mamma Mia! Movie. I repeat not mine.

Harry Hart couldn’t take it anymore, daughter or not Sophie was a wonderful girl, no, woman. If she really is his daughter even if it’s only a third of a chance then he needs to seize this moment. He stood up preparing to be a part of this crazy, wonderful family that Sophie inadvertently opened up for him. It’s time for one “Harry Bright” to become spontaneous and grab his chance for something wonderful.

“Sorry, can I just… might I just butt in?”

“Oh, Harry, don’t… it’s alright you don’t have to.” Donna said looking worried.

“No, no, I just wanted to say it’s great to have even a third of Sophie. I never thought I’d get even that much of a child. Donna, you were the first girl I ever loved,” Harry pursed his lips, looking thoughtful.

“Well, actually, you were the last girl I ever loved. Now, this gives me an excuse to have holidays much more often. Sophie is just wonderful, and I will— no _‘We’_ not steal her from you we just want to know her more.”

Both Donna and Sophie looked speechless making Harry grin charmingly. Sam came near the shoulder of Harry, “We can find out if you want, but I’m with Harry being a third of your Dad is great by me.”

Bill stands up saying, “By me too. I’ll take a third.”

Harry heard some murmurings surrounding him but all of that didn’t matter. He gained a daughter and a family in just a short span of time, nothing matters except that. After entering Kingsman he had been prepared to live a life of solitude. Being a spy discourages personal relationships in fear of them being used against the work and to himself. He vaguely heard the priest say, “Dearly beloved…”

When Sophie turns to face the three of them saying with a smile, “No, I have no clue which one of you is my dad, but I don’t mind.”

It made Harry’s heart melt even further.

“Now I know what I really want,” she turns to Sky, “Sky, let’s just not get married yet!”

Gasps echoed the tiny church, both Bill and Harry were shocked but Sam looked relieved for some reason.

“You never wanted this anyway. I know that. Let’s just get off this island and just see the world. Okay? All right?”

Sky looked shocked himself then something in his face changed. Looking at Sophie lovingly he says, “I love you.”

If Harry was a lesser man then he would have passed out when Sam proposed to Donna but he is a spy so his constitution was tougher than most. He was happy for both Sam and Donna they both looked happy together than separated.

* * *

It was during reception when Donna approached him.

“Harry, I mean to ask about what you said during Sophie’s wedding. If that’s alright for you.” She said with hesitation clear in her voice.

Harry recalled what he said earlier about being a part of Sophie’s life, “Oh. Donna you don’t need to worry about it.”

Donna looked confused, “Really? Because from what you said earlier you still have something going on.”

“What? No. Donna listen, I know we haven’t really talked in years but Sam, Bill, and I have talked about it and all three of us are going to share.”

“What!? I did not marry Sam so you three could share me. I—”

“Huh?” Harry asked facial expression looking bewildered, “Are we— are we talking about the same thing? I meant Sophie not— Oh, oh dear. I apologize Donna. I should have been clearer. It’s Sophie, we wanted to know her better.”

Donna was looking red faced, “Oh. Good. That’s good.”

“What I wanted to talk about is—”

“There you are Donna! I just wanted to congratulate you. Sam is a lucky bastard.” Bill butts in, shaking Donna’s hands.

“Yes, thank you. Find Sam so you can harass him.” Donna said mildly irritated.

Bill faked looking hurt, “Getting tired of me already?”

Donna sighed, “No. It’s just Harry and I have some things to talk about.”

“Oh is that right Harry boy? Finally telling her the truth?” Bill said winking at Harry, “I’ll go find Sam then.”

Harry remembered their awkward conversation. Both misunderstanding what they meant to say, thinking that Bill met someone and that Harry was coming out of the closet so to speak, well he was out of the closet years ago but Bill did not know that. It was a good thing that Rosie came in when she did. Harry felt his lips twitch with amusement.

“Harry, what I wanted to know is,” Donna looked worried, “Do you still love me? Because if you still love me I can’t— l”

Harry Hart, the spy, realized ages ago what Donna meant but he was Harry Bright, the banker, and was slower to uptake. So when Donna began to assume that Harry still love her he began to explain.

“No. Donna, listen. I am not in love with you. I love you but not in the same way the Sam or possibly Bill does. I love you as a friend. I only said that you are the first and the last girl I fell in love with because it’s true.”

“What? Aren’t you lonely?”

“I guess I need to come clean,” he said smiling briefly, “Donna, I’m Bi.”

“Oh.” Donna said softly.

“Yes, and I actually have someone. He’s lovely, he understands me.” Harry said internally adding a few lines to his reply, _‘He understands me because he knows who I am, a spy._’

“He’s not Bill is he?” Donna asked warily.

“Oh goodness no. While Bill is great he simply is not my type. I like mine more… bespoke.” Harry said smiling.

Donna took his wine glass then poured some wine. She gave Harry’s glass back saying, “Here then, let’s give a toast. To new and old relationships!”

He raised his glass, “Yes, to new and old relationships,” before taking a sip.

“Donna?”

“Yes?” she replied with her mouth still sipping from the glass.

“I— no, are you okay with how we just barged in back to your life? I mean you had no support from any of us. You raised Sophie alone.”

Donna looked at Harry fondly, “Harry, it was my choice when I decided not to contact any of you. And raising Sophie by myself? I wasn’t alone, I had help. As you said earlier you won’t take Sophie away from me. She’s a grown woman it’s only fair that she wants to know her who her Dad is, it wouldn’t be fair for the both of us if I forbid her from ever knowing anyone of you.”

“I, uh, thank you for giving us a chance to become a part of this family. You don’t know how much this mean to me.” Harry said voice filled with emotion.

Having a family is indeed what Harry have always coveted. Being a spy means no respite or connection from outside. His current flame was not part of his work, it was rare for someone to know the real Harry without being part of the Kingsman. Mycroft was something else, he isn’t Kingsman but he isn’t also ordinary. Together they are something with the potential be more but it was still different to what Sophie and Donna can offer. Harry was normally not emotional but the prospect of what having a family can offer made him choke up.

“Oh Harry. Can I give you a hug?” Donna said consolingly.

Harry nodded not trusting his voice to crack up from the emotions that is filling him. He wrapped his hands behind Donna’s back, savouring the warmth that seemed to envelop him. Harry took a breath, she smelled wonderful even though there was traces of sweat her smell was uniquely hers. They were hugging for a long time before Harry noticed that Donna seemed to get heavier.

“Donna?” Harry asked, gently shaking her gently. It was amusing to think that he needed to be consoled. But it was even more amusing that Donna drifted asleep while giving him a hug. It seemed Donna was even more tired from the wedding than it appeared.

He continued to shake her, “Donna? Come on you still need to go to you Honeymoon. Sam would be disappointed.”

“—but you’re so commfhy ‘doh. Lemme sleep.” She incoherently mumbled.

Harry smiled in all his days being an agent for Kingsman he had never encountered someone like Donna. Only she would have the guts to sleep in the arms of a spy. It was refreshing to be treated as normal for once, “Donna, a bed with Sam would be much more comfortable, and I think I see him coming now.”

"Yh smmll good..." Donna took a deep breath.

Harry waved at Bill with Sam in tow, “Bill. Sam. It seems here that Donna is exhausted from organizing her own wedding. Sam, it looks like you won’t have that Honeymoon for tonight.”

Sam looked at Donna fondly, “Well, I waited for how many years. I can wait for a few more days.”

“Had a nice chat with Donna?” Bill asked.

“Well yes, and please help me with Donna. For being slim she’s quite heavy.” Of course Harry Hart can carry Donna alone but a banker like Bright can’t lift someone like her. And it was nice to have help every once in a while.

Together the three of them carried Donna to her bedroom, only Sam stayed behind. While walking back to his room Harry contemplated how being a father can change everything. He was grateful that he did not dismiss the invitation sent to him.

One can hope that this can last but Harry knew deep in his heart that once they know just how dangerous he is they would stop associating with him altogether. He gave a sigh, telling himself to savour it before everything goes wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? Was my grammar good? I have no beta. And by the way English is not my primary language.


End file.
